


Cling

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Cages, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dildos, Ice Play, Latex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Sex, Polyamory, Spanking, Temperature Play, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: Sora misses his long-distance boyfriend... and sex.He really misses sex.





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartspocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/gifts).



It was damn near impossible to snag a good table at lunch time, one that would allow both Axel and Sora to set up their laptops to do some very vital work. In Axel's case, he had an art history essay to revise before their class that afternoon. True to his passion for responsibility, he'd put it off to the last minute and was going to look it over while munching on his healthy ice cream lunch, because he was an adult and could do what he wanted.

Sora, in a similar vein, had his laptop open. He wasn't even pretending to work, though, because this was the only time of day that he was free while his long-distance boyfriend was also awake. Riku had gone overseas to attend college in Radiant Garden, which meant they had to squeeze in as much communication as possible through chat applications.

While Riku updated Sora on how much he missed him and sent selfies of himself with the pretty redheaded girl in his pre-med program, Sora's pitifully flat burger and fries went untouched. Axel took in the way Sora's eyes were glittering, the frantic flying of his fingers over the keyboard, and started calculating how many fries he could steal before Sora noticed.

“Are you gonna eat, or are you trying to suck your boyfriend's face through your monitor?” Axel inquired.

“That's not what I'm doing,” Sora retorted, typing rapidly.

  


_Sora: <r u going to ask her out??? Please ask her out! I dare u :P>_

_Riku: <Maybe. I'm not even sure she likes me. Promise I'll take pics of our first date though. ;)>_

  


Even before Riku had moved, they'd always been open to including other people in their relationship. Eager to find out more, Sora started typing again.

  


_Sora: <YES!!>_

  


“You have heart-shaped pupils,” Axel commented.

Sora glanced up briefly. “Do not.”

  


_Sora: <Does she have a sexy accent? Can u give her my #? ill ask her out if ur 2 scared>_

_Riku: <She does.>_

_Riku: <There's also no way I'd let you ask her out first.>_

_Riku: <Find someone local.>_

  


“You two are disgusting,” Axel sighed. “Lucky fuckers.”

Clearly, Sora was no longer hearing him. He leaned into his hand with an exhale of utter bliss.

  


_Sora: <will u show her the pics i sent at least?>_

_Sora: <or maybe u want me to send more? ;)>_

_Riku: <More please. I miss you.>_

_Sora: <ok but not til i get home ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡>_

_Riku: <xoxoxo>_

  


“Can you stop being sickening for a second?”

Sora had started to type something equally amorous, but paused. “Huh?”

Idly, Axel's tongue circled the end of his ice cream. “Mn – it's just rude to ignore your good friend when he's sitting right in front of you.”

A blush crept over Sora's face. He'd been totally unprepared for that visual. Maybe it could've been an unintentional tease, but Axel gave himself away with a smirk.

“Axel!”

Unabashed, he slid the bar past his lips and hollowed his cheeks.

“You can't do that to me!” Sora wailed.

The thing about their friendship was, it was hard for either one of them to draw the line between what was oversharing. Ever since Riku had gone abroad, Sora had made no secret of how sexually deprived he'd been – he had enjoyed a very healthy, _very active_ sex life when they'd still lived in the same city.

Ever since learning just how dry this spell was, Axel had taken to springing spontaneous sexy imagery on him. Which was _not_ the mark of a nice person, but for some reason, Sora was fond of him anyway.

“Ask Riku for a dick pic to tide you over,” Axel said.

“That doesn't help me! Besides, it's not like I don't have some already,” Sora protested.

“Yeah? Can I see?”

“Nope.”

“Stingy.”

“Ask Riku to send you them, himself, see what he says,” Sora retorted, just barely resisting the temptation to stick out his tongue. As already established, he and Axel were both very mature individuals.

“Is he as pent up as you? 'Cause then he'll probably say yes...” Axel deep-throated his ice cream again, then pulled it out of his mouth with a soft 'pop'.

Sora's mouth fell slightly agape, and only snapped out of it at the 'ping' of his messenger. Oblivious, Riku had continued to message him.

  


_Riku: <Have we decided what we're doing for winter break? I'm obviously gonna come home.>_

_Riku: <Want me to bring you anything? Other than your Xmas gift.>_

  


Without checking the previous messages, Sora hastily typed,

  


_Sora: <hey i hope we can cam soon>_

_Sora: <i want to show u how much i miss u ;)>_

  


Obviously, Riku was on board with that sentiment, because his response was immediate.

  


_Riku: <Tonight? I'll stay up.>_

  


“Tell Riku I love him,” Axel interjected. “It'll be funny.”

Biting his lip tellingly, Sora replied to Riku, blood already racing.

  


_Sora: <2nite.>_

  


“You've got a date planned, huh?” Axel said knowingly. “Three-way with Riku and your hand?”

“ _May_ be. Are you jealous?” Sora glanced back at his screen, and bit back a sound of longing.

  


_Riku: <I wish I could take care of you properly.>_

_Riku: <Been forever since I've even kissed you.>_

  


“Jealous isn't the word I'd use. A little sad, knowing I've got a perfectly good mouth you could be getting off in, instead,” Axel replied, failing to sound like anything but the demon he was.

Cheeks red, Sora groaned, “That's not fair, you know I'm suffering.”

“My heart bleeds for you,” Axel grinned.

  


_Riku: <I kind of wish you had someone over there you could date.>_

_Riku: <I'd feel better knowing someone was keeping you happy until I get back.>_

  


Sora laughed, speaking before scanning the message from Riku. “I thought things were going okay with that sub you've been seeing.”

“He broke things off to start a relationship, didn't think telling the guy about his dom would be a good way to start a first date. It's cool, we were casual, anyway.”

“So you're just as bad as me, huh?”

  


_Sora: <id rather have u>_

_Riku: <I know. Me too.>_

  


“No one's as bad as you. You're a bad, bad boy, and you need to be punished,” Axel teased.

Sora kicked him under the table. “You're a dick.”

“You wish. You'd be all over me.”

“Ha, you couldn't handle me,” Sora said, chest puffing out.

Axel brandished his ice cream. “Don't challenge me unless you _want_ me to break you.”

Sora's throat tightened. There was just something about that... He couldn't get Riku to speak to him that way, whenever he asked him to take charge.

Sora was a devoted boyfriend, and loved Riku very, very much just the way he was - attentive, conscientious, and a sucker for romance. Delectable as a submissive, sweet as a dominant.

Just… sweet wasn't what Sora craved _all_ the time, particularly now, when he might take a half-serious offer from a passing stranger just to get off to something other than his own hand…

… Hand _s._

“Come on,” he laughed, weakly.

“Come on where?” Axel purred.

Sora whined. “You can't keep doing this to me, man. Not unless you mean it.”

He expected Axel to laugh at the possibility. Instead, Axel arched an eyebrow and said, “When was it _ever_ in doubt that I meant it?”

His prepared reply died on his tongue. “... Uh...”

“I'd dom you in a heartbeat,” Axel went on. “I bet you have a cute begging face.”

“You mean you actually meant it all this time?!” Sora squeaked.

“Yeah? Obviously?”

“Not obviously!” Sora floundered. “I thought you were messing with me... since you kept seeing other guys and talking about wanting other guys...”

“You're adorable. Oblivious and adorable,” Axel snorted, licking his ice cream.

Sora put his head in his hands.

“Just say the word, and you could have some of this all... night... long.”

That got a snicker out of him. Sora came up to fold his arms on the table, leaning closer. “Okay, then. Gimme a preview. What would you do to me?”

Axel thought for a moment, humming. “Overwhelm you. Gag you for a bit to make it that much sweeter when you can finally beg to be fucked. Hurt you just enough to make your whole body sing. Tease you to the edge so many times that you can't tell the difference between pleasure and pain.” He smirked. “But, you know. That's just off the top of my head.”

Sora stared, mouth hanging open.

Safe to say he hadn't expected that level of detail.

“You okay?” Axel grinned.

  


_Riku: <Sora?>_

  


Riku had expected to hear something else from Sora by that point. With a choked sound, Sora managed to close his mouth and swallow with a bit of effort. He pushed his laptop screen down a little, as if Riku could hear him otherwise. “Um... Yeah, it's just that I don't normally get talked to like that.”

“Oh shit, is Riku _vanilla?_ ” Axel said it like it was a dirty word.

“No! Not _really_...”

“I can't believe this,” Axel said, openly stunned. “How does he get you off long-distance?!”

Okay, this was a matter of his beloved's _honor_ now.

“He's not vanilla, he just can't really wear me out!” Sora blurted.

It wasn't that Riku wasn't good in bed. Riku was _amazing_ in bed. They'd practiced more than enough to know exactly what the other liked, how they liked it. But with Sora's limitless reserves of energy, and Riku's hesitation to be harsh with him (he hadn't quite gotten over his self-flagellation phase; he'd been kind of a jerk in his teenage years and wasn't past the guilt, yet), their exploits didn't exhaust Sora the way he wished they would.

Axel covered his smirk with one hand. “... Really.”

“It's not his fault. No one can,” Sora explained in dismay. “It sounds like a good thing, but it's _such_ a problem.”

After a beat, Axel said, “You know I've made subs cum so hard they pass out, right?”

“... Uh, no. Obviously. I didn't know that.”

“And now you do.”

Deflating slightly, Sora wheezed, “Cool.”

“Something to keep in mind,” Axel replied, and grabbed Sora's drink to take a sip. As he'd expected, Sora didn't seem to notice at all.

“I-I gotta...” Quickly, Sora opened his laptop again.

  


_Sora: <sorry I'm here>_

_Sora: <its cool if i do d/s stuff with someone here rite?>_

_Riku: <xoxoxo yeah sure. Maybe not a stranger if it's bdsm stuff though.>_

_Sora: <its not>_

  


He hesitated.

  


_Sora: <its Axel>_

  


Sora chewed his lip and waited, but not for long.

  


_Riku: <I thought Axel was dating someone? Are they open?>_

_Sora: <they broke up>_

_Riku: <That sucks. But if you want to do d/s stuff with Axel that's okay>_

_Riku: <When? Would we still be on for tonight?>_

_Sora: <1 sec>_

  


“Hey, how soon you would want to do this?”

Axel grinned. “You really want to? ... How's tonight?”

“ _Yeah_ , I want to. Riku and I are supposed to cam tonight -” Sora started, then paused as the most brilliant idea ever came to him in a flash of pure inspiration. “... Wait.”

  


_Sora: <if u want, we could do both? would u want 2 watch?>_

_Riku: <Yes>_

_Riku: <Axel doesn't mind?>_

_Riku: <Nvm I just realized what a stupid question that is>_

  


Axel, having caught on promptly, looked downright devilish. “Hell yeah, want him to watch?”

Sora lit up. “He says he wants to.”

  


_Sora: <haha i love u!!>_

_Riku: <I love you more than anything>_

_Riku: <And I wanna see this so bad.>_

  


“Sweet,” Axel declared, packing up his laptop. “Come to my place tonight – can you tell the profs I went home sick or something? I wanna set up.”

Sora bit his lip, beaming at his laptop and trying to keep his arousal in check. “ _Okay_.”

  


_Sora: <this is crazy! Im gonna give u the best show of ur life ♡♡♡>_

_Riku: <I'm looking forward to it. ♡>_

  


“Al _right_. See you later,” Axel said, picking up Sora's drink and walking around the table to leave.

  


_Sora: <o and ask that girl out ok?>_

  


Finished typing, Sora looked up and noticed his drink missing. Quickly, he turned to shout at Axel's retreating back. “Wh – hey!”

Axel laughed on his way out of the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

Normally, Axel and Sora texted constantly throughout the day, even when they were right next to each other in class. Today, the only time Axel had texted him was to ask what his hard limits were.

His room set up for Sora's arrival, Axel finished touching up his eyeliner, wanting to make sure it was visible on webcam. He should have asked what the quality on his cam was, while he was at it, but it was way too late now. He'd just make the wings _super dramatic._

He finished fussing with the liner just in time, hearing Sora's rapid-fire knocking on his apartment door. Laptop bag over his shoulder, Sora rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, having tried – and failed – not to hang too many expectations on this.

No matter how things went, Sora was still about to get _laid_. After _forever_. That was cause for excitement.

Only dressed in a pair of black jeans, Axel flung open the door and grinned at Sora, ever so casual. “'Sup.”

Sora was too deprived to handle seeing Axel half-dressed with any measure of dignity. He was surprisingly defined for someone so skinny – not Riku, but Sora had _no_ complaints. “Uhh... he-ey.”

“Alright, ice breaker.” Axel took Sora's bag, then swooped down to take his lips.

Sora took one full second to process the hard kiss before throwing himself into it full-force. Drawing him in, Axel shut the door over his shoulder, exploring his mouth.

Tugging at his shoulders, Sora's thoughts swam around his almost-empty head. What ended up coming out of his mouth was, “M'my god, y'r so tall,” murmured against Axel's lips.

He had to draw back to laugh. “Here,” Axel snickered. “Come on in, I'm gonna set your laptop up.”

“Awesome.” Sora entered with a slight bounce in his step.

“Oh – and I'm gonna give you something to wear,” Axel told him, starting towards his bedroom.

“'Wear'?”

“Yeah. So ditch the clothes.”

“Not on camera?” Sora frowned, confused.

“Riku can get a striptease any time,” Axel countered.

Eyebrows raising, Sora stepped on the urge to resist and tease Axel the way he always would. After all, Axel was his dom, tonight. “ _Okay_ ,” he drawled, starting to wrestle with his shirt.

Heading to his room, Axel found the best place for the laptop and grabbed the garments he'd gotten out for Sora, as well as some powder to pat down his legs with. Latex was a bitch to take on and off already, and all-but impossible without it. He returned to find Sora still struggling with his shirt, his hair an impressive obstruction.

Normally, this would be prime taunting material, but Axel had other priorities. “Ready to get pretty for your boyfriend?”

“How pretty are we talking?” Sora threw his shirt aside.

“I guess that depends on how much he likes latex,” Axel shrugged, and handed over the first couple of articles. “Put the gloves on.”

They were shiny black latex, opera-length. They'd go right up to Sora's upper arms, but until they were put on, they looked more like they'd fit a doll. “Can these even fit a person?” Sora pondered, accepting the powder.

“ _Oh_ yeah. Go on.” Axel held up a matching pair of thigh-high latex stockings. “These are next.”

Patting the powder onto his arms, Sora started working his arm into one of the gloves. “Ngh-... nh... this is hard...”

“Trust me, it's worth the struggle.”

Twisting the latex up to his bicep, Sora was surprised at how confined his arm could feel without technically being restricted.

“How's it feel?” Axel asked.

“Tight. Kinda... sticky?”

He snorted. “Yeah, that sounds right.”

Pulling on the second one with more sounds of strain, Sora noticed that his skin was already hotter under the latex. There was an unexpected appeal to it, like bondage with freedom – a pretty cool paradox.

“It should also be restricting you without cutting off circulation,” Axel noted.

“And you want everything off but these?” Sora flexed his hands. Cool.

“Exactly.”

Without a second thought, Sora abandoned his underwear and started patting his legs down without a modicum of modesty. Axel seized the opportunity to check him out, whistling when Sora bent in half to tug the clingy material up his leg.

“You know, I never spent enough time picturing you naked,” Axel remarked.

“I'm offended you don't fantasize about me every night,” Sora retorted.

“That's on me. My bad.”

Sticking his tongue out, Sora hooked his thumb under the stocking to pull it far up his thigh. Axel grinned.

“Looking good, already...”

The thigh-highs were easier than the gloves. Finishing with the second stocking at last, Sora stood up and spread his arms to present himself.

“ _Hot_.”

Self-satisfied, Sora beamed. “Do we call Riku now?”

“Yup. C'mon,” Axel smirked, leading the way back to his bedroom. As anyone with a decent-sized allowance to live on and a fondness for sex might, he'd spent most of his money on the set-up he currently had, and he'd busted out all the big guns for Sora: a whipping post, a cage, and an array of toys on his bed.

Sora's eyes went round. “Whoa, you're serious...”

“You want to be worn out. I'm gonna deliver.”

Grin spreading, Sora nodded. Axel jerked a thumb towards his desk, his own laptop moved aside to make room for Sora's. It was already on, just waiting for Sora to access the messenger.

“Go fetch your boyfriend,” he said.

Bending over the keyboard, Sora opened up the video settings to make sure everything was set, then clicked on Riku's name. Axel eyed his ass while he was at it, revising his plans a little – he thought he had an order he wanted to go in, but that ass practically had 'spank me' written all over it.

  


_Sora: <ready? ♡>_

_Riku: <Almost give me one second>_

_Riku: <Okay>_

_Riku: <Starting the call>_

  


Sora answered immediately. Most of the screen was obscured by his face and hair, but it was still pretty clear that he was, at least, shirtless. Riku's face came into focus, lit up by the warm glow of a desk lamp.

“Hi, babe!” Sora greeted, lighting up when the details of Riku's face came through clear.

“Hey,” Riku smiled, running a self-conscious hand through his hair. “God, it's good to see you.”

“Oh man, I miss you like crazy,” Sora said, fawning more than a little.

“I miss you too. I need to come down for a weekend whenever my workload lightens up.”

“How late am I ke – _ee!_ ” Sora's question cut off, starting so badly that he nearly knocked into the camera. Axel laughed, having waited for Sora to be mid-sentence before smacking his ass.

“What just happened?” Riku asked.

“Sorry, that was Axel.” Sora stepped back from the camera, shooting Axel a look that probably wasn't supposed to be so pouty.

Axel purred. “You're cute when you sulk.”

Starting to get a better look at how little Sora was wearing, Riku raised his eyebrows in interest. “Are you already naked?”

“Kind of.” Sora readjusted the webcam's angle. “Can you see okay?”

“Ah-...” _Yeah_ , he could see okay. Riku's blush was visible even through a laptop screen. “Uh, yeah. Yeah.”

Sora turned to one side to give Riku a full view, the dom in him especially enjoying how flustered he could make him.

And he was _definitely_ flustered. “You... wow...”

“I knew you'd like it,” Axel pulled Sora towards him, pleased. Sora craned his neck up.

“So. Gonna wear me out?”

“Fuck yes.” Axel kissed him again first, knowing how starved Sora was for physical affection. Still a bit fixated on how Sora looked in latex, Riku settled back and swallowed hard, watching.

Sora gave into the kiss wholeheartedly, still wishing he could be kissing Riku... but not to the point that he would regret having this. Axel sucked and nibbled Sora's lower lip until it was swollen, burying a hand in his hair to drag him over towards the whipping post. Sora winced slightly, more a reflex – it tingled more than it stung.

“How long do you think I can hit you for before your legs give out?”

“No idea,” Sora replied. “Wanna find out?”

“Don't be too rough -” Riku tried to interject, but Axel clicked his tongue and started cuffing Sora to the post.

“Ah, we're working with Sora's boundaries, not yours.”

Sora tried to reassure Riku that he'd be fine, but was effectively cut off when he was yanked forward.

“You ever worn a cock ring?” Axel inquired, securing the cuffs and making them tight. Sora pulled at them, checking that they were secure the way he always told Riku to do.

“Uh, no...”

“Interesting. Tight?” Axel slid a hand into his back pocket.

“Yeah, feels good.”

“Good. This might not.” Stroking Sora's cock lightly, Axel teased him half-hard – which didn't take much effort, anticipation already affecting him – before putting the ring around the base.

Sora almost frowned, just finding the sudden tension _strange_ at it gathered behind his balls. “Okay, that feels weird...”

“You're getting off easy. Well – not technically, but,” Axel shrugged. “Better than Riku.”

“Huh -?” Riku, having expected to be just a voyeur in this scenario, was surprised at the mention of his name.

“Don't cum until Sora does. Got it?” Axel threw a look at the webcam, confident that Riku would obey. “Don't want you getting bored.”

Sora doubted that he would, but was equally surprised. He thought Riku might even refuse, until Axel went on:

“Unless you can't handle it, of course.”

Riku's eyes narrowed. “I can. Of course I can.”

Too easy.

“Good,” Axel grinned, pushing Sora to bend him over. “Legs apart.”

Never one to cover up his reaction to anything, Sora had laughed, but interrupted himself with a startled squeak.

“Little more,” Axel urged, and went to grab a silicone plug off his bed. He showed Riku the process of lubing it up, but not Sora. “So, out of curiosity... How much do you finger yourself? Ballpark figure. I'm guessing a lot, just based on your sex drive.”

Thrown by the question, Sora floundered to come up with an answer as he positioned himself.

“Let's just find out,” Axel decided, and pressed two slick fingers into him.

“Ah-!” Almost stumbling in surprise, Sora managed to keep his footing and opened up to his fingers with hardly any effort on Axel's part.

“Mm, nice, you're so easy,” he praised. Riku exhaled loudly enough for his mic to pick up the sound, and Sora tilted his head, attuned to that noise.

“Well, I don't have all the fancy toys you do,” he said, closing his eyes briefly.

“You poor horny thing.” Already, Axel could stretch him to accommodate a third finger. Sora purred under the familiar stretch; he couldn't do this nearly as well on his own, wrists inevitably cramping before he could satisfy himself.

Axel didn't need to do much work before pressing the plug into him, twisting it inside. Sora's back arched, the shape strange but not in the least unwelcome – it was unyielding in the best way, teasing his prostate without out-and-out stimulation.

“Mmn...”

“You're so gorgeous,” Riku breathed.

“You think he looks good now? Just wait until he's fucking wrecked.” Axel slapped his ass hard enough to sting.

“Ngh-!” The force jerked him forward and shifted the plug now seated inside him. Arousal spiked, and he was hard within the confines of the cock ring.

Axel hit him again. “Spread 'em wider. You're not gonna stay up for long if you don't.”

Sora hissed, slipping a little in the attempt. Like a jerk, Axel aimed to drive the plug in with the next spank, and then did it again, not stopping until Sora's skin was pink.

“Dunno how anyone manages to leave this ass alone...”

“Mm...” Sora's breathing was uneven by the time Axel was done, but he was too athletic to be properly winded. Not bad, though, considering they were just getting started. He pushed himself up on his toes every time the plug felt forced in deep. “I know Riku misses it...”

“I do,” Riku spoke up, trying to keep his voice steady. “There's nothing like being inside you...”

“Let me know when you're gonna be back in town. I'm gonna ambush Sora the morning of, stretch him out, get him to wear this same plug until he picks you up at the airport. You wouldn't even have to get home. You could find somewhere away from prying eyes and fuck him right there.”

As he spoke, Axel went back over to the bed to retrieve something, leaving Sora to become a blushing mess. Redness creeped over his ears and neck – the fantasy, Axel's rumbling voice, and the mix of sensations... stinging, stretching, rubbing, they all got him uncomfortably hard in the ring, and he moaned even before the heavy smack of a wooden paddle.

“Aah – _Axel_ -”

“Pretty sound,” Axel grinned, and hit him again with a loud thud.

Determined to meet the challenge Axel had given him, Riku's arousal was still obvious just by the sound of his voice. “He gets loud, when we...”

Sora moaned short and sharp, his shiver partly in response to Riku's voice.

“I'm gonna gag him soon,” Axel informed them both. “Not for the whole session, just long enough to make him cry 'cause he can't even beg me to go faster.”

“How long are you planning on teasing him for?”

“You'll see.” The paddle made another loud cracking sound on impact. Axel drew the paddle back, but came forward rather than strike him, tracing the rim of the plug with gentle fingers.

Another shudder rocked Sora's entire body. Something about the way they were talking about him was intoxicating.

“Just wait... If you think you've heard him get loud before, this is gonna turn your world upside down,” Axel went on. “I'm not letting Sora leave 'til he's hoarse.”

Unconsciously, Riku licked his lips. Sora's breath caught, starting to _really feel_ the cock ring.

Moving around, Axel lightly smacked his palm with the paddle, stealing a kiss. “Look at that, you're looking pent up already.”

Sora's eyes weren't entirely clear anymore, fogged from encroaching subspace. “Told you.”

“You needed this _ages_ ago. Maybe I'll take pity on you.” Axel pulled Sora's head back to expose his neck. “On the other hand...”

“Ngh-!” Pity would've been fine; they were already well past what Riku had been willing to do to him. Riku couldn't hurt him even when Sora asked for it. “On the other hand, what?”

“You aren't even crying yet. And I bet you look so pretty when you cry.”

“Don't -” Riku balked. “Don't be a dick about this, Sora's -”

“Sora's fine. He has a safeword,” Axel soothed, then bit down hard on his throat.

The sting rang pleasantly through him. “ _Yeah_ -”

“I just wanna see you satisfied...” Riku leaned forward, almost guilty by proxy.

Axel sucked hard, then pulled back, leaving Sora squirming. “He will be. Hey,” he lowered his voice, “want to see Riku _really_ freak?”

Sora pulled up out of the haze to grin. “Why, what're you thinking?”

Riku didn't have the confidence to be mean, but Axel had no such issue, and he'd thought of just the thing to send Sora deeper into his headspace.

“Just brace yourself.”

He straightened up, and slapped Sora across the face. Sora gasped; Riku jolted.

“ _Hey_ -!”

Sora's skin tingled in the aftermath, almost certain he could _feel_ the handprint.

“Spanking him is one thing, you _don't hit him_ ,” Riku protested, more offended than he would've been if Axel had slapped _him_ , instead.

Axel kissed the mark he just left. “Shut up, Riku.”

“I won't -”

“I could mute you,” Axel reminded him, kissing his way down to Sora's throat. “Shut up or I'll shut you up. I'm not gonna push Sora too far, I know what I'm doing.”

Riku quieted, annoyed to be kind of turned on by the realization that Axel was dominating him, too. Sora came to the same realization and found the idea of serving right alongside Riku unexpectedly hot. He hummed, showing Riku he was okay without figuring out words.

Fingers 'walked' down Sora's chest and brushed his cock, a fingertip running over the head. “I'm gonna make sure your ass is properly bruised. Count 'em for me, we're gonna do ten.”

Sora whimpered. “Ten... okay.”

“You can take it,” Axel grinned. “And I _know_ you can take it 'cause Riku could. And you're not gonna let Riku be tougher than you.”

Riku couldn't help but grin, irritation dissipating. Sora's laugh was a little muffled.

“No way,” he agreed.

“Damn right.”

The paddle connected with soft, sensitive flesh.

“ _Gh!_ ” Sora nearly forgot to start counting. “One!”

Axel didn't give him time to recover, striking him immediately after each count. It wasn't long before Sora stuttered over numbers, his whole body jerking and vibrating under the glorious assault.

He got to seven before his knees started to shake, the latex not helping matters. Axel reached eight, then paused, not having eased up on a single strike yet. Sora was panting now, clearly unsteady.

“Only two more. Can you take it, or should I mess with you another way?”

Riku wanted to intervene, reassure Axel that Sora would never back down, but Sora managed to figure out how to use words again.

“I can take it,” he shook his head.

“Good.” Axel rewarded his confidence with the ninth strike, putting that much more strength behind the blow. Sora tossed his head and cried out, forgetting to count.

“Ngh...” Riku gripped his leg, arousal and pride mingling.

“Forget something?” Axel prompted.

“Ngh-... n-nine,” Sora bit out.

“One more.” Axel made the tenth hit the hardest. Sora choked on his shout, one knee collapsing under him and sending him pitching to one side. Startled, Riku exhaled in relief when Axel caught him.

“Nicely done...” Axel guided him the rest of the way to his knees.

Sora spread his knees on the ground to keep the plug from feeling too strange, his arms still tethered to the post. He shook hair out of his eyes, looking up. “Not... a lot of people... can knock me over.”

Axel snickered, going to uncuff him.

“You're still okay?” Riku asked.

Sora slid down to the floor. “Mm-hm. I'm _good_ ,” he answered dreamily.

“You sound it,” Riku commented fondly.

“Gonna prime you for that gag I talked about.” Axel unzipped his jeans, bringing Sora towards his lap. Sora's eyebrows raised a little as he was drawn closer – somehow, this felt more personal than Axel's fingers in his ass.

Stroking Sora's hair, Axel pushed his jeans and boxers out of the way of his erection. Riku's own having been so far neglected, he wondered for the first time if he could touch now without suffering a brutal wait.

Sora's mouth opened without pause. He'd missed doing this for Riku, and he'd be lying if he claimed he wasn't eager for it. Axel brought Sora to him, then held him still as he rocked forward into his mouth with a groan.

 _That_ , he wasn't used to. Initially jolted, Sora fought his hands for a second.

“Ngh, just relax... Trust me...”

“Let him _breathe_ ,” Riku urged.

“What'd I just say? Trust me,” Axel replied.

“Mn.” Sora did trust him; he went still, pressing his tongue down to open up his throat more. Every motion was shallow, fucking his mouth with a blissful sound, enjoying the warm slide of his tongue against the shaft.

“Knew you'd take it well...”

Sora's hum almost managed to sound smug, his heart skipping as he imagined what Riku's expression must be. Riku bit down on a groan; he _missed_ that mouth so badly...

Grinning, Axel began to coax Sora into taking him right down his throat, going slow. Sora tilted his head as much as he'd allow to ease the tight feeling, his eyes prickling at the corners.

“Mm, good... I thought you might be more out of practice...”

Sora made another sound, too muffled to mean anything, but Axel sounded impressed and that created warm, bubbling pride in his gut.

“You're doing well, just wanna work you up 'til you can take it as deep as you can...” Axel groaned. “Fuck, Riku, does he deepthroat you?”

“Ngh – he can, yeah.”

“ _Mmn_.” Sora dragged his eyes open with considerable effort, glimmering in a way that told Axel he'd be smiling if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

“Lucky Riku,” Axel purred. “You touching yourself yet?”

“No.” Riku was still squeezing his leg to keep himself in check.

“Good.”

Sora's free fingers dug into his own thighs as well, so tempted to touch himself – he hadn't been forbidden...

Now that Riku thought of it, he hadn't been expressly told not to _touch_ , just not to cum. It was that much more tempting to, now.

Axel thrust deeper past Sora's lips every time, now. “Mn, stay like this, you're doing perfect...”

Sora stiffened with a sharp groan when he risked brushing his erection. Axel laughed in the middle of a moan.

“What, you gonna touch?”

Nope. Nope, he'd learned his lesson. Throbbing painfully in the cock ring, Sora's hands sprang away from his dick.

“Didn't think so...” Axel drew away with a purr, and Sora whimpered. Getting a fistful of Sora's hair, Axel gave it a tug towards the cage. “Now crawl.”

Riku hadn't paid the cage much attention. It was half Axel's height and set up against the wall, and he failed to quiet his intake of breath when he noticed the dildo attached to the wall, stuck on at just the right height...

“You're gonna gag yourself on that dick,” Axel told him.

The blush on Sora's face deepened as he crawled to keep up with Axel's hand, deliberately never close enough to stop the pull entirely.

“I'm impressed, by the way. Thought you might start begging already.”

Sora's laugh became a soft cough, throat a little tender from the abuse. “Not yet.”

“Thought _Riku_ might beg for you,” Axel commented, ushering Sora into the cage.

“I don't beg.”

“Yeah?” Axel shut the cage door behind Sora, grabbing a remote off the bed... and starting the vibe inside the plug.

“That's not – _ahh_!” Sora barely registered where he was before falling to his elbows, cushioned by the plush carpet. “Oh m-my god...”

“Yeah,” Axel purred, “We'll see how long that lasts.”

Riku's breath caught. “Fuck -”

Unable to keep himself even partially upright for long, Sora's head fell into his arms, fingers and toes curling. The vibration teased his prostate, a purr he felt in every nerve, and god _damn_ it Axel was amping up the setting.

“How you doing, Sora?”

“What are you even -” Riku started to ask, but could infer when Sora sobbed in place of an answer.

“I love that noise,” Axel sighed contently. “Gag yourself, though, wanna hear you struggling.”

Trembling, Sora pushed himself to his hands and knees, refusing to back down from the challenge.

“How're you holding up, Riku? Want me to take mercy on him?” Axel glanced at the laptop again, pleased with the helpless arousal all over Riku's face.

Stubborn as ever, though, he answered, “I won't beg, Axel.”

“Sucks for Sora.”

“You b-better not,” Sora panted.

“Never gonna.”

“Sora,” Axel admonished. “You're still talking.”

Cheeky, Sora managed to shoot him a grin.

“Show Riku how much you miss 'im. Deepthroat it like you'd suck him off.”

Licking his lips, Sora pressed his open mouth to the tip of the dildo. Axel went over to move the laptop, wanting to give Riku a better view.

“Fuck... Sora...” Riku squeezed his thigh again.

Sora tilted his head to look right into the camera.

Riku warmed. “You should see how you look right now.”

Axel went to retrieve something else, leaving Sora to work the silicone cock. Shifting forward on his knees, Sora miscalculated and took half of it down his throat at once. He didn't regret it in the least – Riku's breath caught on a groan, an immensely satisfying sound.

“God, Sora...”

“Mn...” His fingers wrapped around the bars of the cage to brace himself.

“Didn't think you'd look so good locked up,” Riku teased breathlessly.

Sauntering back into view of the camera, Axel adjusted his hold on the bowl in his hand. He'd filled it with ice cubes earlier and left them to thaw, giving him a good amount of frigid water to work with. He tilted the bowl, dripping the cold water over Sora's back through the bars.

Already hyper-aware of the tight latex and the heat roiling under his skin, the shock of cold was wonderfully overstimulating. Sora twitched violently, tears starting to spill over.

“Sora...” Riku would've given anything to reach right through the screen, touch him. Axel spilled droplets across his shoulders, then increased the vibe to max.

His shout was clear even around the dildo, Sora's back arching and knuckles turning white. Axel didn't leave it on high for long, laughing, but Sora barely even heard him. Tears still tracked down his face, too hot and freezing all at once.

“Fuck, it's so tempting to – Actually, I don't need to hold back, do I?” Smug, Axel palmed his cock and spilled more water down Sora's back. “Nngh...”

Choking, Sora pulled back off the gag to breathe, shuddering on his inhale.

“That is _not fair_ ,” Riku groaned.

Axel worked over his arousal with a ragged exhale, clearly not in the mood for 'fair'. Glancing up, Sora groaned as well, looking uncharacteristically helpless.

“Mm, think I might not let you out of the cage... Unless you ask real nice.”

Sora's voice cracked. “Come on...”

“Come on, what?” Axel prompted.

Rude. Well, he could play dirty, too. Sora turned to look at the image of Riku on his laptop, slowly running the back of his gloved hand along his mouth, where saliva had begun to escape around the gag. Riku was trying _so hard_ to keep his composure but losing it more by the second, knuckles white on his thigh. He adjusted his webcam with a longing moan, letting Sora see him straining against his boxers.

“Dunno what you want, Sora, you gotta ask for it,” Axel coaxed.

“Riku,” Sora whined. “C'mon, I want to see you, too.”

“Yeah...” Hastily, Riku stripped off his shirt, then abandoned his boxers. Sora bit his lip, then gasped as he throbbed against the cock ring.

He couldn't help himself.

“Please-...”

Axel snickered. “Victory. Now Riku.”

“What? Fuck you,” Riku's reply was sharp, reflexive. He'd expected Axel to cave when Sora did.

Gripping his thighs hard, Sora's breathing sounded like something between moaning and crying. “ _Riku_...”

“I'm not begging,” Riku refused, “just... give him a break...”

“Nah.” Axel opened the cage, at least. Sora crawled out haltingly, limbs heavy and awkward, and Axel helped him back up and pushed him onto the bed.

“Whoa -” Sora landed with a slight bounce, head spinning. Axel put the bowl on the bedside table and removed some the ice that was still solid. Straddling him, Axel ran it slowly down his chest, teasing Sora's nipples with it one after the other. Already _so_ sensitive, Sora hitched and writhed, little shouts accompanying each breath.

“You don't get fucked 'til Riku begs, too,” Axel said.

“This... is not fair...” Riku swallowed. “He's worked up enough...”

“That true? Wanna get fucked, already?”

“I don't know...” Sora moaned weakly. “I want... everything...”

“Tell that to Riku,” Axel sighed. “The only reason you don't get to cum right now is because he won't say 'please'.”

Sora sought the camera again, imploring, “Riku... help me...”

Riku wrestled with himself. “You'll stop teasing him. Right?”

“None of that sounded like begging.” Axel drew the ice over Sora's skin in patterns, descending to mouth hotly over the trail he'd made. Sora cried out again, bucking and gripping the covers hard.

“Fuck – stop teasing him, _please_.”

Axel paused. “That was the most aggressive begging I've ever heard.”

Sora grabbed at Axel's arms desperately. That totally counted, right?

He didn't have to ask, though. Riku backed down, and much more submissively, he repeated, “Axel... please.”

He smirked. “That's better.”

Spreading Sora's legs, Axel worked the plug out of him, shutting the vibration off as an afterthought. Sora felt boneless, already, but couldn't relax with _need_ burning him from the inside.

“Can I cum now... please?”

Discarding the plug, Axel bent over Sora and kissed him. “In one second,” he promised, and reached over for the lube to slick his cock. Sora groaned, impatient.

“You're doing so good... You're amazing, Sora...” Riku said softly.

All in one motion, Axel smoothly pressed into him and removed the ring.

Sora didn't last another moment. Latex dulled the scratches into Axel's back, Sora's ecstatic scream unfiltered as white streaked his stomach, and Riku hadn't even touched himself yet but he was suddenly _so close_.

He needed Sora, more than anything, and it was so fucking frustrating that he was right there but out of reach -

“Ngh-... _Sora_...”

Purring, Axel drove inside as fast and hard as he wanted, Sora dizzy and pliant to anything Axel gave. He was far from needing a break – his orgasm hadn't dulled his need to be fucked, and it was bliss, the _fullness_ and the glide of subtle friction.

“Riku-... You can touch, go ahead, fuck he feels good...” Axel murmured. “Can't even guess how much you must miss this... Ngh, fuck, dunno how long I'm gonna last, you're so hot -”

Axel pinned Sora's hips with his hands to just _take_ , and Riku groaned, stroking himself at last.

“Cum inside him, he likes that.”

Cries mounting again as if to another orgasm, Sora rocked with every motion, flushed and drugged on his thrusts. Wanting to see if he _could_ cum again, Axel shifted and angled towards his prostate.

A hoarse shout made it clear that Axel had found his mark. Sora's erection had hardly flagged before stiffening again, leaving him jerking and sobbing.

“ _Axel_ -”

“Oh, fuck, cum for me one more time, I wanna feel it again, wanna see you – d'you need me to touch you?”

Sora gripped Axel with arms and legs, but shook his head. “T-too much, just this, ngh-!”

“Hah – yeah...”

Riku moaned Sora's name then, the sound blissfully broken as his self-control snapped. He came over his hand and thighs, the webcam picking up every streak of white painting his skin. Sora dragged his eyes open, vision almost too blurred to see Riku properly.

“Mn, Riku...”

“Fuck,” Riku breathed, uneven, and watched Sora with naked adoration.

Throat raw, head swimming, heart bursting, Sora croaked a plea only just loud enough to hear, “Harder, please...”

Axel hitched Sora's legs up and pounded into him with even less mercy. “ _Ngh_...”

“ _Yeah_ , mmn-!” The world tilted in the best possible way. Sora leaned all his weight back into his shoulders and brought his arms up to grab the bed frame.

Groaning, Axel muttered all in one breath, “Just fucking wait 'til next time, gonna make you cum so many times you lose your mind, won't be able to walk when I'm done with you...”

Still catching his breath, Riku double checked his video settings, confirming that he was recording this. He already knew he'd want to watch this again, and again.

Sora's moans went on, loud and sharp and constant, until his voice seemed to just give out in a silent scream. His second peak was brief and intense, fresh tears leaving glistening streaks on his pink face.

Axel drove into him a few more times before burying himself deep and cumming with a long groan of Sora's name. Sora remained tense for a moment longer, but thought he might be melting when Axel sank down to kiss him, toying with his hair.

Riku was speaking without thought, praising him. “You were so good... I love you... you're amazing.”

Sora returned Axel's kisses, slow and sleepy.

“Mm...” Axel spoke to Riku, but barely left Sora's lips. “Wanna stick around for some aftercare, Riku?”

“Obviously,” Riku almost laughed. “Sora? How're you feeling?”

Words. Words were too difficult, right now. Sora just hummed for several contented seconds.

“Sounds like that's a good thing,” Riku grinned.

“I guarantee satisfaction. Keep that in mind next time you're in town,” Axel winked at the webcam.

Sora smiled lazily. “We should _to_ tally dom him together, sometime...”

“That'd be insanely hot,” Axel agreed.

Riku rolled his eyes, but it was out of affection. “Talk about domming me later.”

“C'mon, I'll run you a bath, get you some painkillers,” Axel offered. “We can drag the laptop to the bathroom.”

Sora laughed. “You're gonna have to carry me... Jello legs.”

Axel snorted. “I'll start the water first, you lie here and stare lovingly into Riku's webcam eyes.”

“Yes, _sir._ ”

Riku laughed, leaning against his desk. Axel got up to run his errands, and Sora rolled over onto his folded arms, the grin he directed at Riku wide and undignified.

“You look happy,” Riku observed warmly.

“ _Mn_ , yeah, that was fun...” Sora closed his eyes, then snorted abruptly. “Hey,” he started, but interrupted himself with another drunken laugh, then another. “Hey, Riku.”

Endeared, Riku couldn't help but smile. “What?”

“Hey, Riku -” Sora snorted into his arm. “Is my butt bruised?”

Riku poorly suppressed a snicker. “Yes. Very.”

Still giggling, Sora replied. “Sweet.”

“You won't be able to sit for a while.”

Axel returned, carrying a glass with a straw and a bottle of pills. “Apple juice and advil,” he announced. “Your favourite.”

“He likes paopu juice, actually,” Riku said.

“I'm not _that_ prepared. That's expensive stuff.”

“What?” Sora slurred. “This is crazy, I'm leaving.”

“Good luck walking, babe.” Axel gently palmed Sora's ass, satisfied to note that it was practically radiating heat. He sat down, and Sora rolled onto his elbows, opening his mouth expectantly. Axel popped the pills past his lips and offered the juice.

“You're gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Riku mused.

“And I will provide even _more_ pain meds, then,” Axel vowed.

Sora drank indulgently from the juice, draping one of his latex-bound arms over the side of the bed. “These are _so_ sweaty,” he informed them.

“Yeah, gonna peel you out of those and get you into the bath.”

Weakly, Sora nuzzled Axel's leg. “Okay.”

Axel's fingers carded through his hair before he started on the thigh highs. The sound made Riku raise his eyebrows.

“Those are stuck right on there, huh.”

Sora hissed. The latex felt fused to his skin, and having it peeled off was downright weird.

“Gross. Those are at least fifty percent sweat, now,” Riku commented.

“We suffer for our art.” Axel stripped off the rest, then hooked his arms around Sora. “To the bath!”

“Woo!” Sora threw his arms up in the air.

“I'll be back for you, Riku. Don't miss us too much.”

“I'll survive on my own for a few minutes.” Riku was glad for the chance to clean himself up, anyway.

Hanging on Axel's shoulders, Sora let him do most of the work, getting them to the bathtub. Lowering his voice as if conspiring, Axel suggested, “So, want to skip classes tomorrow for recovery time and video games?”

“Oh my god, yes. Can we do this every school night?”

“We'd flunk out,” Axel pointed out.

Sora shrugged. He failed to see the problem.

“Riku would skin us alive. And never give us sex.” Axel thought it was safe to assume that he could score with Riku now, too.

“Unless...” Sora began.

“Go on.”

“First we put a collar on him, and then _tell_ him to give us sex,” Sora finished.

“Ingenious.” Axel helped Sora into the tub, laughing, then went back to his bedroom to unplug Sora's laptop. He had to do some finagling to get everyone in view from the webcam's perch on his bathroom counter, and the three of them fell into easy chatter while Sora let the hot water repair his jelly muscles.

The first coherent thought Sora had was that they would most definitely have to do this again.


End file.
